Die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit' ("The Way of Invisibility"; "Der Pfad der Unsichtbarkeit") ist die siebte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Raphael: (erzählend) Habt ihr jemals mal einen alten Film gesehen, wo der Privatdetektiv aufwacht, nachdem er k.o. geschlagen wurde. Er sagt dabei stets das selbe: Raphael: Ooh ... wo bin ich? Raphael: (erzählend) Okay, es ist vielleicht nicht originell, aber es ist wahr: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich bin. Ist das ein Operationssaal? Eine Folterkammer? Eine Fernsehspielshow? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich zusammen mit Casey eine Bande von Straßenschlägern vermöbelt habe. Raphael: Hey? Wo ist Casey?! [Plötzlich werden grelle Lichter eingeschaltet, und aus dem Lichtschein kommen plötzlich ein Operationsgeifer und eine Kreissäge auf Raphael zu] Raphael: (erzählend) Okay ... definitiv nicht die Spieleshow. Handlung Als Oroku Saki seinen Leutnants die Absicht unterbreitet, dass sie Jagd auf die neuen, fremdartigen Kreaturen eröffnen sollen, die sich in seine Pläne eingemischt haben, bekunden Baxter Stockman und Hun einige Zweifel an deren Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Sache, doch Saki hat kein Interesse an ihrer Meinung. Er befiehlt den beiden, in dieser Operation zusammenzuarbeiten, und in seinem Auftrag entwickelt Stockman aus einer Probe des Exoskeletts, welches der Foot neulich nacht aus dem Fluss gefischt hat, ein Waffensystem für Spezialeinsätze, die Verstohlenheit und erhöhte Kampfkraft erfordern: Die Foot Tech Ninja. thumb|200px|Graffiti der überspitzten ArtIndessen im Versteck der Turtles beginnt Splinter ein neues Trainingsverfahren zur Schärfung der Balance und Verstohlenheit, indem er Bambusstangen, auf dem er und seine Söhne balancieren sollen, freistehend auf dem Boden aufpflanzt und die Lichter im Lager löscht. Mitten im Durchlauf aber platzt Casey Jones vom Aufzug zum Lagerhaus her ins Programm, legt mit großem Rummbumm den ganzen Parkur um und erregt zuerst Splinters Feindseligkeit, ehe ihn die Turtles als einen Freund vorstellen können. Nachdem dieses Missverständnis aus dem Weg geräumt ist, kommt Casey auf den Grund, aus dem er ins Versteck gekommen ist: In der Stadt hat jemand begonnen, Graffitis an die Wände zu sprühen, die eine eindeutige Herausforderung an die Turtles darstellen. Obwohl Casey sich dafür ausspricht, diese Schmierereien zu unterbinden, vermuten die Turtles zu Recht ein abgekartertes Spiel und beschließen, sich nicht weiter damit zu befassen. Casey, der sich zum ersten Mal im Versteck aufhält, fühlt sich dort sofort wie zuhause und beginnt es sich so richtig bequem zu machen. Allerdings beginnt die Einrichtung unter seiner Häuslichkeit so sehr zu leiden, dass die Turtles alles Mögliche versuchen, um ihren immer mehr unerwünschten Besucher so freundlich wie möglich wieder loszuwerden. Schließlich mischt Splinter sich ein und weist Raphael an, Casey nach draußen zu begleiten, und so beginnen die beiden über die nächtlichen Dächer zu tollen. Doch dann erwischen sie einige Mitglieder der Purple Dragons, die ein neues Anti-Turtle-Graffiti an eine Hauswand sprühen. Natürlich knöpfen die beiden Hitzköpfe sich die Übeltäter vor, doch diese rufen sofort Verstärkung; schnell treffen zwei Foot Tech Ninja in der Gasse ein und greifen Raphael und Casey unter dem Schutz ihrer Tarnvorrichtungen an. Casey schafft es, mithilfe der vorhandenen Farbsprays einen der Foot Techs kurzzeitig zu enttarnen und ihm einen Teil seiner Maske zu zerschlagen, bevor er und Raphael von ihren Gegnern endgültig ins Reich der Träume geschickt werden. Die beiden Ninja schleppen Raphael ab und überlassen Casey den Purple Dragons, doch Casey kommt schneller als erwartet zu sich, entwischt den Dragons und zieht sich mit der von ihm abgeschlagenen Visierlinse des Foot Tech ins Versteck der Turtles zurück. Mit dieser Linse gelingt es Donatello, ein Signalspürgerät zu kalibrieren, um die fremden Ninjas - und damit Raphael - aufzuspüren. thumb|200px|Das VerhörAls Raphael wieder zu sich kommt, findet er sich auf einem Operationstisch festgeschnallt, und sogleich gesellt sich Hun zu ihm und beginnt ihn zu verhören, wobei er ihm einige sehr seltsame Fragen stellt. Raphael gelingt es, sich loszureißen und aus dem Raum zu fliehen, doch schnell muss er feststellen, dass er sich auf einer Yacht befindet, die inmitten der Upper New Yorker Bay parkt. Kurzentschlossen schwingt er sich in die Fluten und schwimmt an Land, jedoch nicht ahnend, dass er - so wie Hun es von Anfang an geplant hat - von einer Gruppe Foot Tech Ninja unsichtbar verfolgt wird. Deren Signale werden jedoch von Donatellos Gerät aufgefangen, und um zu verhindern, dass Raphael seine Verfolger bis zu ihrem Heim bringt, rüsten sich die Turtles und Casey mit Infrarotbrillen aus und eilen ihrem Freund entgegen. thumb|left|200px|Die Turtles gegen die Foot TechsDie beiden Gruppen treffen sich in einem zentralen Abwasserschacht unweit des Verstecks, und mithilfe ihrer Infrarotgeräte und Donatellos Verstand gelingt es ihnen, ihre unsichtbaren Gegner nach und nach auszuschalten. Der Versuch eines Foot Tech, die Turtles mit Casey als Geisel zur Aufgabe zu bringen, wird von Michelangelo vereitelt, und so enden die Foot Techs als Schwimmschüler in der Kanalisation. Caseys Vorschlag, sich nach diesen schlauchenden Ereignissen ein Nachtquartier bei seinen Freunden zu reservieren, wird trotz aller Freundschaft von den Turtles so schonend wie möglich abgeschmettert, und so endet dieser Tag ohne irgendwelchen weiteren Schaden für ihr Heim. thumb|200px|Eine neue Partei tritt auf den PlanOroku Saki hingegen zeigt sich wieder einmal aufs Äußerste enttäuscht, dass eine weitere Operation geplatzt ist, und lässt Stockman, den er für die Misere verantwortlich macht, für eine neue harte Bestrafung abführen. Das einzig Positive, das er aus seiner Besprechung mit Hun erfährt, ist, dass die Turtles anscheinend gar nichts mit seinen geheimnisvollen Feinden zu tun haben, was Oroku zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass die Turtles ihm eines Tages vielleicht gegen diese von Nutzen sein könnten. Währenddessen aber, anderswo, tritt ein Mann vor ein Trio von seltsamen Individuen und erstattet ihnen Bericht darüber, dass ihr Feind ihre Präsenz in dieser Stadt entdeckt hat. Wegen der Turtles, von denen sie nicht wissen, wie sie sie einordnen sollen, instruieren die Drei den Mann, diese weiter zu beobachten - oder, falls sie im Dienst ihres Feindes stehen sollten, sie auf der Stelle zu eliminieren ... Zitate *'Hun': Gecko-Krieger ... Karatefrösche ... schildkrötenkostümierte Freaks. Stockman: [lacht verächtlich-amüsiert] Ist dies ein Einsatzbericht oder ein Fantasyroman? Oroku Saki: [zornig] Sie Narr! War es ein Hirngespinst, das Ihre Mouser-Roboter zerstört hat, Doktor Stockman!? War es ein Hirngespinst, das deinen Foot-Soldaten das Schwert von Tengu wieder zurückgeholt hat!? Diese grünhäutigen Ninjas sind zu gut, um einfache Straßenschläger zu sein! Hun: Vielleicht arbeiten sie für Eure alten Feinde. Stockman: Ha! Vielleicht eher ein streng geheimes Regierungsexperiment. Oroku Saki: [greift Stockman am Schlafittchen und schleudert ihn weg] Ich bin nicht an Theorien interessiert - ich will Antworten! Ihr beide werdet zusammenarbeiten. Findet diese Kreaturen, erforscht ihre Geheimnisse! Vernichtet sie, wenn nötig! *[Splinter greift Casey an und drückt ihn zu Boden] Leonardo: Meister Splinter, nein! Er ist in Ordnung! Donatello: Sensei, das ist Casey, der Verück- äh ... der Typ, von dem wir Euch erzählt haben. Michelangelo: Ihr erinnert euch doch? Der Igilant-Vei? Raphael: Wir dachten, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn wir ihm Zugang zu unserem Lager gewähren. Wisst Ihr, für Notfälle und sowas. Splinter: Bitte vergeben Sie mein voreiliges Handeln. ... Obgleich fürs nächste Mal Sie das alte japanische Sprichwort beachten sollten: Zuerst anrufen! *'Splinter': Wir danken Ihnen für diese Information, Mister Jones, aber jetzt müssen wir zurück zu unserem Training. Casey: Einen Augenblick! Wollt ihr Jungs dem Abschaum, der das getan hat, keine Abreibung verpassen?! Michelangelo: Nun ... ja. Aber das hier riecht viel zu sehr nach einer Falle. Donatello: Irgendjemand will uns lediglich reizen. Warum sollten wir es ihnen gleichtun? Casey: Aber das ist eine Frage der Ehre! Was ist mit diesem "Bushi-Doodle"-Zeug, von dem ihr Junge so viel redet? Leonardo: Es heißt Bushido, und es hat nichts damit zu tun, es jemandem wegen ein paar Schmierereien heimzuzahlen. *'Raphael': Hohlkopf! Casey: Fliegengewicht! Raphael: Kotzgesicht! Casey: Sprühfarbe?! Raphael: "Sprühfarbe"?? Was für eine lahme Quatscherei ist das denn? Casey: Nein. Hör doch mal. *'Raphael': Wow. Die müssen eine Art - wie nennt man das? - Tarnvorrichtung haben. Casey: Tarnvorrichtung?! Was sollen die sein - Klingonen? Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2003)